One Shot, and Presumed Dead
by WellITried
Summary: What happened to Ana Amari after she was shot? Overwatch had left her behind in a barren city, one eye rendered useless. Until recently, she was presumed dead. What about the time inbetween?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So- this is my first fanfiction. Crazy, aye? And, actually, it's also one of my first… well, first official writings on my own time. I don't know if I'd call it a story, or descriptive, but hey- I tried. It's about Ana Amari, an interesting character of Overwatch.

So… I'll just address this so I don't get someone in the comments going "hey dude u stole this from the overwatch ana comic lmao reported". It's hard for me to go against canon, and Ana has always caught my attention. Doing some research, her entire backstory has been a blur. All I can really find, and spoilers ahead, is that she was shot by Widowmaker and was thought of as dead until the recent upcoming of Overwatch again. It's been almost literally eating away at me- I _need_ to know more. It was a hostage mission, saving scientists for Talon didn't know certain information. What was that? Where was this? _Who_ saved Ana? It sure as hell couldn't have been her Overwatch unit. It was stated that she was left behind, and they thought she was dead. I mean, she had a bullet to the eye! You can't simply leave this unanswered, especially having the lore video showing her in an advanced medical room. It doesn't add up. The city they fought in was diesoline and bare, with buildings quite literally falling apart. Was she found? Is there an underground organization? I don't understand. I need _answers_.

Apologies for the rant, but it's just been dreading me to no end. I'll answer the question: This is as canon as I can, trying to fill the gap of what happened to Ana. Of course it's going to be similar to the comic with physical and verbal features, as far as it goes. I'm going with canon, not against it.

So, with that out of the way; Happy reading! I hope you like this. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Actual reviews, not just "lmao u suck ty bye". Feel free to correct me if anything is incorrect, whether it be grammar or characters.

Overwatch does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Everything belongs to Blizzard.

'

'

Just another simple mission. It was just another simple mission. If she kept repeating that, she would believe it eventually- right?

'

'

Ana Amari was lying down on the dirty mattress, a cover-sheet twisting around the weight of her body. Graying hair set to rest along her back, and was covered in blue fabric. On her left shoulder, she proudly wore the symbol of Overwatch as a badge. Actually, it was a badge; to her. Overwatch had given her everything, and still more. Ana would live throughout the last of her days showing her devotion, if need be. Dedicated, most would call her.

But alas, now was not the time to think up scenarios where she would have to do such. Her hands were locked with her rifle as her eye looked through the, mainly unneeded, scope. Surprisingly, it was a peaceful period. Jack Morrison had everything under control. A breath of relief blew up dust as it shimmered in the daylight piercing through the almost-boarded window. The neck of her rifle, _no_ , Kinamura, was slightly set outside, resting upon her arm and the painted wood.

For a barren city, it was rather beautiful. A shame she couldn't enjoy it long. The damn Talon agents had soon come, with their tanned vests and gas masks. One, at first. She could see two or three trailing behind him, but at the moment, that didn't really matter. Loaded, Ana locked and aimed. Though, she couldn't see behind the mask, she assumed she was aiming for the middle of the forehead… not that it mattered.

Her Kinamura rang out like a bomb to her as the man crumbled, knees buckling beneath him. She couldn't see him bleed; all she saw were the two others coming up fast. From the basic shapes, it looked like a man and a woman. Doing the same as before, she aimed and shot; the man first, then the woman. Though… Something had caught her eye.

She shot the woman's mask at a weak point, and a small piece of it had cracked, falling off. It was near the right cheek, right below the eye. Ana looked a bit closer, making a mistake by examining her. The woman… She looked awfully familiar. It was a good thing no other agents were near at the time, because it struck her like a gun that her eyes looked a lot like her daughter's. A strange and eerie silence had consumed her, as the people she's killed filled her head, along with her own heartbeat. Did the woman have her own family? Was she fighting for them, like she had? What about the other two men- did they know one another? Were they family, or lovers?

Attempting to distract herself from the various voices asking unanswerable questions, she bit her lip; actually, she bit it hard enough that it drew blood. _That_ was what brought her back to her senses. _'No,'_ She thought, with grim. _'Do not dwell on the past. Not here. Not now.'_ Her view went back into the scope, ignoring the warm blood trickling down her chin. Still no one. It was strange, and her mind wandered once again. It took her a moment to register what she was thinking.

A light chuckle escaped from her thinning lips, her eyes glancing down for a brief moment. 'What about the snipers that shoot to draw out others?' Oh, she couldn't help this. Now and again, the same topic would come up. 'Wounding one soldier, just to bring out two more? Like a hydra, except the sniper is in control.'

She shook her head at the thought of doing that herself. She couldn't bring herself to do that to others- husbands, wives, aunts, friends, _children_ ; she couldn't imagine that happening to her little Fareeha. Why should that have to happen to others, then? Just thinking about it made her heart ache. Her mouth curled down into a disapproving frown, only the one a mother could make. Her gaze set upon the younger woman near Jack, with orange-gold hair and chocolate skin. _Poor girl,_ she thought silently. _Her husband was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago. Maybe-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the sound of a gunshot. It was familiar, yet new to her, she mused, almost like a…

"Agent down! Agent down!" Her com blared, before the voice was override with Jack's stressed voice.

"Where's the shooter at?!" Jack yelled, looking around at the buildings looming over him. Agents behind him were already helping the one who was shot through the chest. Right at the edge of his armor, too. Jack's voice spoke again, even more urgent and demanding. "Ana, Report!"

Another hellishly loud gunshot cut her voice off, the man who was supporting the first victim began crumbling like a deck of cards. A clear shot between the eyes. Panic began rising in the unit, a common thought rising among the agents: _Who's next?_ It didn't take long for guns to be out, trigger-happy prey in the open.

Stunned for a short moment, Ana quickly began looking around at the buildings and windows. Her voice rang back- not as loud as Jack's, but with the same level of urgency. "Looking!" she had replied. She then realized; the two men were shot from different sides. Different angles. _Damn it,_ she thought bitterly. _Two snipers?_ Her gaze shifted once again, only to be met with a bullet. It collided with the wood, chipping the cheap, white paint from it. "I've been engaged. Changing position."

Backing up, she jumped off the mattress and slid down the edge of the broken floor- the stairs would take too long. She moved to another window, boarded off with the same cheaply-painted wood from the second story. She held into it with a hand as the called out, "Everyone good?" Bullets rained down onto the wood, and she quickly withdrew her hand. It was a stupid decision, anyway.

The bang of wood stopped for a moment, before the sound of ragged gasps refilled it. Two more were shot, one yelling, "No!" in response to her watered-down question. It had to be two. There just _had_ to be two snipers. Despite being only a few feet away from each other, Jack spoke through the comlinks.

"Ana," He said, his voice thick with aggression. "can you get a handle on this shooter?"

"Pretty sure there's two."

"I've been hearing chatter about a new Talon sniper. Moves like lightning-" Jack stopped, hesitant. For a moment, Ana had thought he'd been shot, with his sudden silence. "This could be him."

Squinting, she could make out the blur of the assumed sniper. Quick as hell, she could admit that. A scowl worked onto her face, as she grabbed a handle from her side and pressed down on the contrasting button. Her voice was faint as she murmured, "Now I have you..."

Three oddly-shaped missiles fled towards the building that the opposing sniper was last seen heading. It would most likely collapse two floors, at the least. Heh, good thing this city was deserted. "Morrison," Ana said, her voice oddly airy. "The pink building- Third floor, corner window." She spoke with sharp ends and odd tones. "Break when you see impact."

Instinctively, Jack nodded. His eyes raised to the building just before his ears registered a blast. Then he saw it- and began shouting at the other agents, motioning wildly to the vehicle behind him. "Everyone, move!" He looked towards the building Ana had stationed herself at, and added, "Ana, you too!"

" _No._ "

Jack's expression changed to annoyance and slight anger- not at Ana, but in general. "Evac's on its way! Wheels up in two! Now beat feet!" His voice rang out as smoke drifted in the wind, and other agents were ready in the vehicle. Ana was stubborn, but could she listen _now_? "Disengage, Ana! That's an Or-"

Ana shut off her comlink.

Oh, she knew what he was going to say. But this sniper had killed off four of her unit agents- her _family_ , and by God, she was not going to let that go unpunished. She would not let that happen again. Jack would be fuming when she got back, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the sniper.

She stood, the overwatch symbol on her shoulder gleaming in the stray strands of daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

So- Here's the second chapter. I may upload the next chapter right after this, I'm not too sure. Hah, I'm not quite sure at all. Well… The next chapter [hopefully] will be longer, I'll try to stress that.

Anyways; Reviews. Thank you both! Actually, I haven't checked the reviews since the day it was uploaded. I saw two comments, and was a bit scared to check. But, you know what? It was a pleasant surprise. Thank you both- again!

Dragunz; Yeah, it is really something. Then, there's the people in the pictures who are either unimportant or unrevealed. I wonder what's up with them, aye? I hope my version lives up to your hopes! Guest; I'm glad you feel that way, I was a bit iffy about doing the comic events first. I'm glad my writing catches your interest! Like before, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Well, I suppose I should get back to the second chapter. Feel free to leave reviews and/or correct me if I'm wrong about something. Thanks~

'

'

Damn it all, she was just as hardheaded as Jack.

Ana took the gun, cradling it to her chest as she lunged towards the plane of glass. Upon making contact, the window shattered in a gaze of gleaming razors, biting at the sleeves of her uniform. She cut through the chilled air, just landing on a roof a floor or two below the one she jumped from. A slight chuckle erupted from her lips, dry and careless. Oh, it did occur to her that she almost fell God-knows how many stories, but her mind was focused on just one thing. She couldn't hesitate now. In the few quiet moments in between events, she could just barely see the truck moving, with all the wounded and scientists. They'd make it. Good.

As if life replied to her with sarcasm, she saw a small blur of bronze out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze hardened, taking a step back and following the trail of the bullet, backing to the source. It was a horrible shot, really, didn't even…

 _BOOM_

Her gaze snapped to the sound of an explosion. It was right there, where… the bullet hit. Her balance wobbled as she took a step back, a shaking glance looking at the ways down to the ground. _Of course,_ she thought grimly, taking a sharp turn. Time had seemed to heavily slow down just for her. The Ilois billboard buckled beneath itself, the sound of steel crying out ringing in her ears. Ana took a deep breath and jumped, just as the impact hit her. One main thought in her mind, that she didn't listen to; nor, exactly push away. _Using the terrain against me._

Her shoulder hit a rather hard wall as she fell down, hitting the floor of a walking roof flatly as she rolled. She just about tumbled off the edge, if she hadn't grabbed an indentation; most likely one originally for fencing. That would leave a bruise. Gasping out for the air that was knocked out of her, she quickly and clumsily stumbled behind a walling- or, was it a structural object? She couldn't tell. Her shoulder was throbbing like drums, her heart repeating the thumping like a chorus. She leaned against the structure, her hands were clutched onto her gun. It took her a moment to acknowledge the fact that she had been gripping her gun like or life depended on it, and had to pry her hands from it just to reload.

Ana closed her eyes as she quickly ran through her memories. While the sniper had taken away her high-ground advantage, he also revealed her location. Sharp inhales and ragged exhales were all she could hear, save the growing wind. Turning around the corner to glance at an area across from her, the sniper was indeed there. Paying no attention to her, but looking down at a lower floor. He probably assumed that she fell harder than she actually did, and was waiting for her to get up and show her position.

Cocking her gun, she enhanced the scope; well, not that she really needed it. Her expression hardened as she looked for a wait to take him out. _I don't have a sho- wait..._ A loud sound caught her attention, only recognizing it as a subtly raising wind seconds later. Putting two and two together, she aimed slightly to the side, at the wall. _Wind's picking up… better make this good._ She exhaled, blowing a puff of dust from the wall besides her.

Watching the bullet bounce off the corner of the wall, she knew she had hit the sniper. Her sight confirmed it, along with a ragged cry. It was oddly feminine, with an accent that she couldn't put her finger on at the time. In her head, she was smiling a prideful smile. _Maybe the toughest shot I've ever made_ , she mused, her eyes focusing on the figure. Their hand was on the side of their head as they got up, revealing Ana had broken the helmet. She only then noticed a ponytail, long and thin, decorating the back of the sniper's helmet. Well, she assumed they were a woman; not that it exactly mattered. _and now, your time is u-_

The sniper had sharply turned, revealing a horrendous scowl of hatred and vengefulness. Ana's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening to call out her name. Instead, she just silently gasped, her mind speaking what her mouth would not. _Am_ _ělie Lacroix?!_ _Anything outside of her thoughts was disregarded, as she watched Amělie. She could hear a strange ringing down, while extremely dull, was clear to her._

She could recognize that expression, but everything else was off. Talon armor, a long ponytail, and… indigo skin? What happened to her? Last time Ana had seen her, she had dark brown hair, pulled back into a tight bun atop her head. She remembered that she had always worn turtle –necks, and everyone had their own nickname for her because of it. Not that she minded, anyway. _Impossible,_ her thoughts shrieked in disbelief. _She was kidnapped after her husband's murder._ Amělie had turned now, reaching for her gun. All her motions were swift and confident. _We all thought she was dead._

Something made her snap back into reality, and she then realized what was happening. Ana quickly pulled up her gun, getting ready as she watching through the blue-lensed scope. The widow had turned around, gun in hand. Realization, once again, hit her. _Wait… She must have killed Gerard-_ Her thoughts were cut off at the image of Amělie through the scope, gun raised high and a slight smirk upon her face. She was shooting to kill, and she knew that she had Ana. _Oh, no._

Ana heard it before it hit her. Voices in her head were yelling at her as the sound of glass and metal shrieked with them. _I am a fool. I hesita-_ That's when she felt it. To her right eye, the worst pain she had ever felt. Opening her mouth to call for anyone- Jack, Reyes, _anyone_ _-_ a ragged cry that burned her throat came instead. It felt like she had chugged lava, the way it make her throat raw. Falling back, her hands dropped her the shell of her gun as it slid across the floor and her fingers connecting with her futile face in attempts to ease the pain.

Pieces of her gun laid around elbows, her legs curling up beside her chest. Her gray hair was sprawled out along the ancient floor, and it was surprising that her hat still laid upon her head. That damn widow wasn't her concern anymore. She was going to die. Jack... Jack! The realization that she made him leave her set in harder than the bullet in her eye. Nobody was going to save her. She was going to die, most likely never be found by anyone in Overwatch. _I have no more in me…_ Her cries of pain were drawn out by her mind, as she slipped out of consciousness. _…but who will protect my family now?_

It can't be the end for her; not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Future writer here, this chapter just gave me hell in general. Sorry if it was spamming anyone, it kept going up, then deleting itself, deleting major sections, etc.

Hello! I hope you all are having a good day. Well, here's the third chapter. Hah, my uploading schedule is horrible, my apologies for that. School, ya'know? Spanish and Geometry aren't the best combination, so I haven't had insane amounts of time. I might do more over Thanksgiving break, or possible winter break? I'm not quite sure, I'm just uploading whenever I have the most time.

So- I'm going to start moving comment replies to the bottom of the chapter. Tell me if that's better, or if ya'll would prefer it at the top. Asides that- thank you for the good reviews! Now, here's the tricky part of the story. I'm still a bit iffy on it, ya'know? It'd be hard to have this scenario play out realistically. Ana would need intense medical attention, similar to Overwatch's, but everyone had thought she was dead; so that's out of the question. Then, there's the possibility of Talon taking her in for interrogation, but it seemed like she wasn't trying to escape or anything. It gave the impression of a typical hospital for that time.

I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to review with your thoughts, corrections, or anything of the sorts.

"

"

The sun was just beginning to set, colors dancing across the sky. A shame it was a bit muffled out by the dull tones of the abandoned city. A dark and slightly battered flying car, representing a jeep, was parked inbetween two buildings. One appeared to have been a hotel of some sorts, with a bent billboard to the side of it. The other… it was small, like a cottage, but had bare shelfs inside. Maybe a family owned shop? It didn't exactly matter, now. They looked connected, in an odd way. Perhaps time had fused them.

A small storm could be seen in the distance, angry gray clashing with the blues and tangerines floating amongst the skies. The ground was dry and subtly cracking, dust kicking up with every step. A slight frown rested upon a woman's face, her glare piercing across the rooftops. They'd better hurry, if they wanted to avoid it. Turning, she could hear a clap of thunder; too loud for comfort.

Hands ran across a black and white masks, one she pulled from a poor soul that was left behind. The battle had happened not long ago, actually. She tried her best to come to the abandoned scene as quickly as possible. Rotting corpses would take a toll on you, but looting them? Her gaze shifted uncomfortably, using any excuse to look away. Her revealed fingers tapped on the side of the helmet, before turning it over. That proved what she had originally suspected- a hole in the side. Once again, she frowned with disapproval, before setting it aside. She had already gotten the coms, extra bullets, and anything of decent value from the pairs on the ground.

A worried sigh rasped from her lips, turning from it all and standing. She tucked the helmet under her arm and picked up a hiking bag from her side, shrugging it over one of her shoulders. It wasn't the heaviest thing she's ever carried, but it was pretty full. Her free hand shifted to her hip, grabbing a rather large item. Oh, sure, she could use a comlink to talk with others, but why? A radio was much simpler; and besides, nobody used them anymore. Nobody would want it. Bringing it up to her mouth, she flicked the antenna up and pressed a small button that rested on the side.

"Alex to Michael, come in?" Her voice was semi-deep for a woman, mainly keeping the same tone throughout the sentence. It was a flat, and screamed exhausted. Her feet subconsciously began hurrying to the car, a grip tightening on the radio.

A male voice responded to her. Significantly younger, with a bit of curiosity. It never failed to warm Alex's heart, how he spoke. It was like he believed that everything in the world was good. "Yeah?" Michael answered, shifting feet muffling his end of the call. It sounded like he was going up fleets of stairs, by the sound of it. Her eyes drifted to the hotel as she walked, glancing to the windows. Upon reaching the car, she grunted as she set the bag in the back. "Mom?"

"Sorry," She replied, with some liveness to her voice. "I'm ready to go, what about you?" Leaning heavily against the metal door, her elbow rested on the back rimming, radio in hand. Another clap of thunder nearly made her jump, a flash of lightning almost visible a few seconds later. The sun had quickly set already, stars peeking out from the darkness of the night. She'd probably have to put a tarp over the supplies, so they wouldn't be ruined.

"Almost, I've just go to check a few more rooms." Michael's voice was filled with interest, like he wanted to talk about something. That's exactly what he did. "Have you been through the hotel? It's so cool! There's two parts- one near the car and one near the rim of the city." He paused, a slight sliding sound and then a cough. Alex sighed, and shook her head. He was probably doing that stupid thing his friends taught him as a child. Riding on stair fencing, or something with that nature. She always told him to stop doing that, and that he would fall and break his arm. Unfortunately, that didn't faze him.

"No, I haven't." She forced a chuckle to her voice. "Maybe you should show me sometime."

A laugh erupted from the other side. "Oh, and next, you'll let me turn it into a restaurant."

"Don't be silly, nobody would visit so far out here."

"Oh, c'mon. I could invite my friends, you could bring your family, and-" His voice cut off, making Alex immediately worry. She moved to the entrance of the hotel, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, she slammed her thumb on the button and brought it to her mouth.

"Michael? Michael, are you there?" Her voice was rasp, as she took a few steps inside. The sound from the radio nearly scared the wits out of her, before she realized he was trying to talk to her.  
"Michael?"

"Alex," He replied, his voice was short and sounded… shocked? "Go to the third level. Now- Someone is alive. I- I don't know what to do."

A slight sigh of relief blew up dust as Alex hurried up the stairs. She knew she should feel bad, but honestly? She was just happy Michael was safe. She got to the third floor, her shoes making footprints in the small layer of dirt along the ground. She had bound into two rooms before finally finding the one he was in, a short, wooden board running across the front of the doorframe. Michael was sitting there, un-kept hair pulled into a small and quick ponytail, much like Alex's. He was sitting down, one hand on his forehead, the other helping the person's head onto his lap. A woman, with graying hair, and an Overwatch symbol on their uniform.

Alex had taken a step forward to see the real damage. It was graphic from her angle, she couldn't image what it was like for Michael. Her voice bubbled up before she could stop it. "Michael, they'll be dead, soon. There's no point." Oh, she would've kept her mouth shut if she had known how he would look at her after that. His eyes were confused and had glimpses of an emotion in between hurt and betrayal. A dull pain grew in her chest as he opened his mouth to shoot something back.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Thankfully, his gaze let down as he reached for a small bottle of water at his side, and to a small piece of cloth in his pocket. He wet the cloth, and slowly tried to clean the blood from her cheek. His hands were shaking, and the woman had groaned at the touch of water. It was hot, and she was probably also near dehydrated.

Alex had started this, so she'd have to finish. Her eyes looked to the wall, as she knelt beside them. "She probably wouldn't make it to the hospital. And, even if she did, do you understand how much it would cost? The damage is pretty bad, it probably-"He cut her off, with a shove from his shoulder. It took her a moment to realize he was attempting to pick her up.

"She's Overwatch, didn't you see the sign?" Despite the trouble of attempting to not disturb her wound as best that he could, he picked the woman up with ease. He was out of his teenage years by one three years, so he's been working for a while. That's built up strength, but he was still trying to be as careful as he could. "Be humane. If- If she survived, then we'll figure it out later. I can take more jobs to cover the costs, and- we could probably do more runs to look for things to sell. Up it up a notch, say it's better than it is. People do that on the black market all the time, right?"

She got rejected when she attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, a silent noise of annoyance making her stop. Anger built up in her mind, mainly trying to overpower worry. A strained sigh filled the burning silence between them, and she hurried after him. He usually wasn't stubborn, but then again, it wasn't between someone else's life. He was heading towards the car, and dropped his bag besides it. Alex had to pick it up and put it in the back, rolling a tarp over it. Thankfully, the moon was full, so she had some light to work with. Rain began to fall, only making their moods worse.

Quickly, Alex got into the driver's seat and began driving towards their hometown. It was just off a city, so maybe the medical supplies would be halfway decent? They never had to go, so she wouldn't know. "Alex," Michael said, tone speaking everything he was about to say. She answered with a slight nod, and began going faster. Something told her that her and Michael's relationship wasn't going to be the same, after what she had said. When he said that she was Overwatch, she had wanted to object; saying that Overwatch had begun to fail them, that it wasn't needed anymore. But she didn't. There wasn't any point, it would only make things worse.

A loud noise came from behind her, she guessed that was fabric ripping. Her glance moved to a mirror, and she saw he had ripped off her Overwatch symbol. Her voice was quiet, with a little bit of confusion. "What was that for?"

His voice was flat, his usual happiness gone. "Less questions would be asked if it was just a woman, not an Overwatch agent." He did have a point.

When they reached the town, her thoughts were ripped into two parts. One being that she was just a horrible person, saying they should leave the woman to die. It disgusted her, and probably Michael, too. The other half was that they'd regret this. Money was scarce enough, the economy was falling apart, and they're about to pay for some stranger's medical bills. Gritting her teeth, she hoped she would survive. It'd be better if all this wasn't for nothing.

"

"

Firespitter101; Yeah, unfortunately. Backstories are usually portrayed in the comics or cinematics, which both take a long time. It's quite interesting to see how other people see the backstories. And- thanks for telling me about the November comic! It may go into detail of the backstories, or it may be something else. Who knows? I'm excited for it either way.

JWang; Ah, thank you! Here's the update, though it's way too late.

Dragunz; I hope it wasn't too graphic. I tried to keep it to a minimal, but still have detail for paragraph length, ya'know? I think that'll be the worst of it, though. And, thank you for telling me this! Haha, I suppose I forgot about the left-right scenario with perception. I fixed it for future readers. I never noticed that saddening fact until you pointed it out. It makes sense, though. I'll have to keep that in mind got future chapters

Also, I recently got an art tumblr! Go check it out, if you want. Request a thing or two, that'd be cool. WellICanSayITried Tumblr


End file.
